


Melt Me Down

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Melt Me Down

_Once I wanted to be the greatest  
Two fists of solid rock  
With brains that could explain  
Any feeling_  
\-- Cat Power

"You know they think you abuse him." Fingers tangled through long, loose cornsilk strands, pushing them over a sutra-covered shoulder. The fine rice paper rustled in complaint.

"So? They think a lot of things, but I don't let it get under my skin." A kiss fell on the nape of his neck. "Besides, they think it's you that's corrupted me," the other murmured, and then smiled against the downy-soft raven hair.

"Hmph. And that just suits you fine, I see." Teeth scraped on his throat as a hand lazily removed his glasses.

"What about you, Ukoku, is that what you think?" Koumyou's breath puffed against the heretic priest's skin, spectacles clattered to the mat.

"You are many things, Koumyou. Pedophile is not one of them," he replied after a few moments. "That brat is lucky he has you," he added.

"You should ask him how lucky he feels after I've sent him out to the temple courtyard to sweep leaves for hours," the older priest chuckled.

Ukoku sat up. Talking about little Kouryuu always set him on edge. Koumyou's fingertips feathered over his back.

"Leaving so soon?"

The raven cast a cynic's eye at his lover. "Don't you have some mentoring to do?"

"Is that what you call it?" Koumyou quipped, though he didn't miss the bitter edge to the young sanzo's voice. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous," he said softly, rising to sit in a half-lotus.

"Why should I be jealous of that little river rat? Ukoku snorted. "Enlighten me."

"I can't think of any reason." Koumyou knelt behind Ukoku and his arms snaked around the younger man's narrow waist as he pressed his chest against the other's back. "You have my undivided attention this evening."

Ukoku turned in Koumyou's arms to face him, his hand tracing over the older man's cheek. His eyes met Koumyou's gaze briefly before he bowed his head, ebony lashes fanning out on smooth cheeks. Until he cries out for his master.

Koumyou sensed the tension that Ukoku half-heartedly tried to cover up. His hand caressed along the young sanzo's jaw with the backs of his fingers then tilted his chin up. "You don't want me for your mentor," he whispered, his lips hovering millimeters above the younger man's sensual mouth.

"Oh? Why is that?" Ukoku asked flatly, still refusing to meet the older priest's gaze. Instead he stared up at the full moon rising over the pine-covered hills.

"Because then I couldn't teach you this," Koumyou pressed their lips together, his fingers carding through silky ebony hair. He gathered the younger man's plump lower lip between his and sucked on it lightly before his tongue skated over the appendage. As his eyes fluttered shut, a small, wanton noise escaped from Ukoku's throat, only to be swallowed by Koumyou's mouth. The blond's hands joined at the base of the brunet's neck, and at the same time his tongue pressed into the dark priest's hot mouth.

Ukoku's hands wound Komyou's braid around them and he pulled the older man to him. He wanted to reply with some arch remark, he wasn't a novice by any stretch of the imagination, but then again, Koumyou had always had a knack of making him feel like a blushing schoolboy. A needy, blushing schoolboy. A needy, blushing schoolboy who hung on the elder sanzo's every word and desperately sought his approval. And that was the most maddening thing about Koumyou Sanzo; he had a way of accepting everyone, and the net effect of that nondiscrimination was that he favored no one at all. No one, that is, except his Kouryuu.

From the first day that Ukoku, then Keny'uu, had laid eyes on the blond sanzo, he'd wanted to shock Koumyou, to jolt him out of his pleasant little world, but it had been his universe that had been turned upside down and inside out by Koumyou's sublime profundity. Koumyou never sweated the small details, his eyes seemed trained to another plane of existence altogether, and he couldn't be bothered by the mundane indignities that monastic orders foisted upon their faithful. Other monks thought that Koumyou was just an eccentric lightweight, often ridiculing the blond behind his back, all the while treating him to their exaggerated obsequiousness, on the off chance that he chose to wield the power at his disposal. But Ukoku had found himself helplessly drawn to that very same ethereal, otherworldly quality. From all outward appearances, Koumyou bent like a willow, but underneath his light-hearted veneer, Ukoku had learned, was a will of steel, with the physical strength to match. It hadn't taken long for Koumyou to seduce him with his idiosyncratic interpretations of the Buddha's tenets; the elder monk was all too forgiving of the sins of the flesh and the torments of a dangerous mind. Nothing seemed to bother Koumyou, the more outlandish Ukoku's statements and outrageous his behavior, the more they just seemed to amuse the older man. All too soon though, after bestowing Ukoku his name and title, Koumyou had returned to his monastery; and in his stead, the blond sanzo had left a void in the heretic priest's heart.

But all that was a moot point. Especially at the moment, as Ukoku's senses were exploding with all things Koumyou. The blond tasted of sake and smoke and the raven found it as alluring as it was addictive, even though he claimed that he detested the elder priest's dirty habit. He broke free of the intoxicating kiss only to reciprocate in kind, one hand resting on the hard curve of Koumyou's hip, the other fisting blond hair as he bore down upon the mouth that had so recently been ravishing him.

This time it was Koumyou who broke for air. Laughing, he pulled Ukoku close, his hands tracing over the pleasing curve of the younger man's ass. "And an avid pupil, you are," he smiled.

"Perhaps, then, we should continue my 'lessons' somewhere more private?" Ukoku asked, then his voice took a sharp edge. "I wouldn't want to sully your fine reputation, Koumyou Sanzo." He had little illusion as to where more private would not be. Certainly not the blond's bed, that was off-limits, just in case Kouryuu woke up.

Koumyou stood in a graceful, fluid motion, bending to pick up the pot of sake and the ochokos. Ukoku gazed up, a barely-concealed frown on his face.

"You look like the boy who's been forbidden his dessert," the blond chortled as he turned toward the shoji doors that closed off his apartments. Ukoku watched the sway of the rope of blond that cascaded down the other's back, barely registering Koumyou's next interrogative. "Aren't you coming?"

Ukoku reached for his glasses and scrambled to his feet, a part of him disgusted with his behavior; he was acting every bit the little lap dog that he pictured Kouryuu to be. But another part of him whispered that he was finally getting the recognition he deserved. He caught the shoji before it slid closed behind Koumyou and his nose was immediately assaulted with the very essence of the blond priest--the heady aroma of sandalwood incense.

"So where is he?" Ukoku asked, his eyes glued to Koumyou's ass as he bent yet again to place the pot and cups down on the low bedside table.

"Where is who?" Koumyou asked, now carefully rolling his sutra from his shoulders.

Ukoku made an annoyed sound; Koumyou was being deliberately obtuse. "Little Kouryuu," he gritted.

Koumyou wheeled on him, dropping his sutra onto the table, and for a second Ukoku thought that he'd finally stepped over the line; his blood ran a little cold at that revelation. For a moment he stared in awe at Koumyou's fair eyes, his brain telling him to take it back, but his tongue too heavy in his mouth to form the words. And then he didn't have to because Koumyou had closed the distance between them and he pressed his lips against Ukoku's, his hands deftly rolling the sutra off the dark priest's robes. His hands joined the older monk's, and Ukoku took the fragile rice paper roll and carelessly tossed it behind him. Koumyou deftly worked at Ukoku's bamboo breastplate. It was dropped to the floor unceremoniously and then the side-knot of his sash was unraveled and his robes were sliding to the floor, pooling around his ankles. Koumyou laid his palm flat against Ukoku's chest and pushed, sending him sprawling backwards onto the futon mattress. He dropped his eyeglasses to the floor beside the sutra and propped himself on his elbows, watching hungrily as the blond undressed before him.

"You were saying?" Koumyou teased, slipping his leathers over his head. He crawled onto the bed next to Ukoku, pulling his sleeves off and adding them to the growing pile.

Ukoku tilted his head to look at the older man. "Nothing," he whispered. His eyes traveled over the planes of Koumyou's alabaster skin, causing his breath to hitch. Koumyou's hand slid over the younger monk's leather top and his fingers curled over the hem, pulling it upward and exposing the toned expanse of his abdomen.

"You're overdressed," the blond remarked in a tone not dissimilar to the way in which he might comment about the weather, then dipped his head and dragged his tongue over Ukoku's belly.

"Shit!" he hissed, at once regretting that he'd need to interrupt Koumyou in order to remove his top.

"Hurry up." Koumyou rolled onto his back and worked at the zipper of his jeans.

Ukoku bit his tongue to prevent the snide comment that threatened to spill from his lips, he'd already come to close to ruining the evening once. Instead he worked the tight top off, turning it inside out in his eagerness to be rid of it. His sleeves were next, but as he worked at his fly, Koumyou's hands batted his away. Fingers gracefully worked the button and then the zipper, and suddenly Ukoku felt the rush of cool air as his sex was exposed, moments before a hot mouth ghosted over his length.

"Nngh!" he groaned as teeth scraped lightly over the velvety crown. Koumyou's hands yanked at the cotton waistband and Ukoku raised his hips to help the blond divest him of the denims. He took a ragged breath as Koumyou licked up the underside of his shaft before taking his sex into his mouth.

The hot, wet vacuum caused his head to loll back loosely and he rolled his hips, pressing further into the blond's mouth. Koumyou sucked hard against the engorged flesh, his cheeks hollowing and tongue rolling over and around the shaft. Soon Ukoku's length was coated with a good amount of saliva; Koumyou wrapped his fingers around the base and began to pump in an insanely slow rhythm. Ukoku felt his climax coming on and he was helpless to hold back and extend his pleasure; he came hard, his vision blacking out, when Koumyou's other hand gently rolled Ukoku's sacs across his palm, his fingers sliding into the raven's cleft.

Koumyou lapped up every last bit of the vaguely salty essence, then released Ukoku and reached for the sake and a vial of lubricant that was secreted in a false drawer in his beside table. Ukoku stared at the elder priest, his breath coming in gasps, his eyes still burning with lust, despite having just climaxed.

Koumyou took a sip of the wine and then poured a thin line of the warm liquid down the younger man's chest. "Oops," he chuckled, replacing the cup on the table. Turning back to Ukoku, he dipped his head and lapped up the droplets, making detours to lavish attention on both dusky nipples before kissing his way up to Ukoku's sensuous mouth.

Koumyou swallowed him in a devouring kiss, pressing Ukoku's back against the futon, one hand tangling in the silk of his hair while the other made short work of the flip-cap on the lubricant. He pulled away reluctantly, just long enough to squeeze a good length of slippery ribbon into his hand, and then he attacked the dark priest's lips again. Ukoku was vaguely aware of a hand sliding between his thighs; and then all too suddenly, his back arched as a slender digit pressed past the tight ring of muscle of his anus. Koumyou was practiced in the art of pleasure, Ukoku had to admit that the man had an encyclopedic knowledge of actions that were designed to bring him to new heights of ecstasy, and at that second he offered up a silent prayer of thanks to the Buddha and every incarnation that he could think of, that tonight he was the sole beneficiary of the other sanzo's virtuosity. He moaned softly as a second finger soon followed the first. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to tell Koumyou to slow down, but then another part of his brain was urging the elder priest on, peppering the blond's throat with nips and kisses as Ukoku's hands sought to map out every plane and angle of Koumyou's toned body.

In the end, he hissed urgently, "Come on!" as a third digit joined its companions, stretching him languorously.

"Patience, grasshopper," Koumyou chuckled, a sparkle in his eyes, and the reference to the cheesy seventies TV progam was enough to make Ukoku contemplate slapping the other sanzo if at that exact moment the blond hadn't rubbed the pads of his fingers delicately against the sweet spot deep inside the young monk's passage. Instead he cried out, half expecting the blond to smother him with a pillow, or better, his wicked mouth, to keep them from being discovered. His eyes narrowed with a prurient realization. Koumyou was actually enjoying making him scream. It became an exquisite game of torture then, the more Ukoku resolved not to make a sound the more relentless the blond was at touching that bundle of nerves in ways designed to elicit a vocal response.

His body, however, was not as obedient. Ukoku writhed underneath Koumyou, he thrust his hips upward, desperately seeking a rhythm, a pattern, something, anything other than the sporadic, tantalizing sensations that only served to drive him mad with need.

"I never took you for a sadist," he groaned in frustration. Koumyou laughed. It was artless, it was melodic, it was music to Ukoku's ears, but it got him no further in his quest. He realized then that he was hard again, ready to beg for completion, and yet Koumyou hadn't come even once.

"You know, good things come to those who wait."

"Stop it with the damned platitudes already! I thought you were more original than that, Master," Ukoku snarled.

"I use whatever I find at my disposal, my darling one." A hand caressed over Ukoku's cheek before lips brushed tenderly against it. "Above all, one should remain flexible," Koumyou added, withdrawing his fingers from their silky sheath. Ukoku felt the loss acutely.

"Don't you want me?" the younger man blurted as Koumyou raised himself off the bed.

Koumyou froze for an instant, and then tilted his head to meet the younger man's gaze. "I don't want you, I need you," he replied quietly. As if to aver the statement, his lips descended upon Ukoku's, parting softly, his tongue gently pressing against the seam of the raven's mouth. His sex ground against Ukoku's hip and Koumyou hissed out a breath, his eyes fluttering shut. "Can't you tell after all this time?" he whispered, "my beautiful dark star." His fingers wrapped around his engorged erection, transferring the rest of the lubricant. Koumyou groaned softly at the touch to his neglected member.

He pressed his knees between Ukoku's thighs, and then his strong hands were lifting the younger man's legs, spreading them apart to reveal his well-prepared entrance. The blond dipped his head between, folding his body over his bent knees, his tongue rimming over the fragile tissue of Ukoku's entrance before laving over each tightening sac. He crawled forward then, licking and nipping a trail over a smooth abdomen and taut nipples, leisurely tracing over Ukoku's pulse-point before capturing his lips. He fisted ebony silk as he lined his cock up with his lover's entrance and pushed in to the hilt in one smooth action.

Ukoku's back arched against the intrusion and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, he could never admit to the hold that Koumyou had over him, but in that second as his arms drew around the blond's narrow waist, and all thought focused on the singularly exquisite feeling of being filled to the point of bursting, he no longer cared what Koumyou thought of him. He only wanted to remain like this forever caught between undeniable need and its fulfillment, suspended in time.

And then Koumyou nudged his hips and stars burst behind Ukoku's lids. He felt his lover's hot breath ghosting over his cheek as the blond fell into a rhythm that threatened to pound the very life out of them both. Koumyou's hand slid down the length of Ukoku's body and snaked between their torsos; elegant fingers wrapped around his length, squeezing, pulling, smearing his precum between them.

This time he swore he would last. His fingers dug into Koumyou's hips, nails forming red crescents on his ivory skin. Ukoku bit his lip, trying hard to stave off his impending climax. He screwed his eyes shut, sparks dancing across the black velvet of his lids. He felt Koumyou's weight lift off of him, felt his back curving off the mattress as the blond shifted positions, his cock working deeper into Ukoku's passage, filling him further, his hand briefly losing its hold on the dark priest's sex.

"Angh," he breathed out. "Touch me more! Please!" Ukoku knew that his demand came out like the whine of a petulant child, but he was too far gone to be self-conscious.

"Greedy thing," Koumyou teased as his hand took up residence again. Ukoku's head thrashed about in the throes of ecstasy as his sex was once again pumped by talented hands Koumyou was bearing down hard now, punctuating his thrusts with nips and kisses to whatever part of Ukoku's body he could reach.

The room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking, gasps and pants, skin sliding against skin. Ukoku's hands kneaded and squeezed Koumyou's ass, silently urging him on, he was so close, hanging on by a thread, but still he managed to fend off his release, wanting nothing more than to reach completion at the same time as the blond. He felt the tang of his own blood; he'd bitten down so hard on his lip that he'd opened it up. Koumyou's mouth sought out his and he hungrily lapped at the coppery taste.

Sweat bloomed over their heaving bodies and Koumyou felt his climax uncoiling in his belly. He came, Ukoku's name spilling from his lips as the dark priest's seed spilled over his hand. Koumyou eased himself out of his lover's spasming channel, and gingerly they settled down, lying side-by-side. Ukoku nestled his face against the blond's shoulder. After a while his breath evened out and the raven made a move to collect his things. It was late; he knew that he should be heading to his guest's quarters. He dare not dream that he would be allowed to spend the night curled in his lover's arms. Not when Koumyou's charge was sleeping in the next room.

"Where are you going?" Koumyou called out softly.

Ukoku picked up his glasses and put them on. "Back to my quarters," he said evenly, this time not allowing any hint of disappointment. Ukoku knew he should be grateful for the time that they had together, that no matter how long he stayed away, when he could no longer bear it, Koumyou always welcomed him with open arms. He should be grateful, but instead he only felt patronized, supplicated. A hand to his wrist held him in his place.

"Why?"

"I didn't think you would want Kouryuu-"

"Kouryuu is not your concern, he's mine," Koumyou admonished lightly. "And he's old enough to obey his master when he's told that he should knock before entering, old enough to understand that I might be otherwise engaged."

Eyeglass lenses glittered in the soft moonlight and Ukoku crawled back onto the bed, still uncertain as to what Koumyou's intentions were. Koumyou turned to face him and they lay side by side.

"I want you to stay the night," the monk breathed softly. For the first time in the evening, Ukoku's smile was unencumbered by his dark thoughts. For the first time, he let himself believe that there was room in his lover's heart for more than that little rat he'd rescued from the river all those years ago.


End file.
